To Tempt Fate
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: A little talk in the woods breaks and fixes all that comes after it. first time in this fandom rating just to be safe. ONE SHOT. i couldn't find the artist name. PLEASE let me know if you do. its a great pic


An Amatsuki Fic. I don't own the license or they would still be making the anime. And yes it's supposed to be a little confusing. Take place just after Toki shows up but before Genshu summons him. I apologixe for the mistakes I'm using a new program and it's 3:30 in the morning, I wanted to post something though before I went back to collage in September.

To Tempt Fate

They walked quietly into the moon drenched woods. Two lithe figures staying to the shadows as much as possible. The auras the figures gave off had everything in the forest running to ground trying desperately not to be noticed by the power that was gathering in the normally peaceful woods. The movement halted suddenly as both figures came to a halt at the edge of a clearing, the only sounds in the forest, those of the brook that ran threw where they were.

"I wondered if you would come." the first speaker opened with, voice utterly neutral and casually propped up against a tree.

"With such a gracious invitation how could I ever refuse?" the second speaker answered, voice cheerful with sarcasm thick in the under tones. His hands slowly found there way behind his back and he raised his face to the sky out of habit.

"And how it the young one?" the question was still asked with no affliction, that did not surprise the second man, that the question had been ask AT ALL however, did.

After running through choice answers the second man finally settled on the shortest one, not sure if the other man really wanted an answer or just his co-operation.

"Different."

The other man nodded slowly seeming to absorb and answer and all the possible means it could have.

"My condolences then for her suffering. As necessary as it was."

The second man nodded to show his thanks, and that he understood what the first man referred too.

"You were hoping that my death would cause an even bigger gap then the first boys arrival had."

They were both being very careful about how much information was being placed in there conversation. There enemy could hear every word being said no matter what, but there was no reason to give him more then they had too.

"The curse worked almost as well, possibly better. It has changed fates daily, so instead of one big hole that could have been filled easily several smaller ones were made all hard to fill at one time." The first speaker confirmed.

"I do wish you would have tried to at least warn me of your plans. Probably not possible but you didn't even bother to make an attempt." the second speaker said on a sigh, more then use to the other total lack of manners and knowing that his complaint was falling on more then deaf ears.

The other male smiled as he stepped in to the moon light. His blonde hair caught the moonlight and made it seem as though a halo sat upon the mans head. His normal accessories were missing from his face and ears and made him look unfinished to the second man. His slim build was muscled under his white clothes and off while muscle shirt that would have tears in the back, the second man knew, from his white wings.

"I never try at unimportant things. It's a waste of my time and effort." The smiled turned darker then. "Besides why would I try to save one of the obstacles standing in my path to power, ne Genshu-sama?"

The second man stepped out from under the cover of the trees at that. His name would have drawn there enemies attention so there was no longer any point in remaining hidden. A serene smile was spread across his face and his red eyes gleamed like fresh spilt blood in the moon light and drew attention down to the pink snake scales that covered the side of his face. His own blonde hair was unbound and fell down his back like waves of finest silk.

"Why Bonten-san, how very mean of you! And you called me here to get an answer to your request too."

Bon smirked at the reproving sound in the other man's voice.

"Surely you have noticed the new holes?" Bon tossed the question out at the other man sharply like the weapon he intended it to be. "The three of us agree that we do not want it to remain as is. You call will be answered."

Genshu nodded, giving the other man the hit he had scored, but returning it with a blow of his own.

"And you do not know how, ne Bon?"

Bon also conceded the point to the other man. Being a demon he could not summon God out of heaven. Only Genshu of the three beings of power could. Only God's high priestess.

"I could probably figure it out Genshu-sama. There would not be much point to it however. He would not answer for me." Bon paused he to try and see what the other man was thinking. "What have you decided Priestess?"

The smile remained on Genshu's face but it turned sad and bitter.

"I have decided that if I amto give up EVERYTHING for your crazy scheme, YOU will owe me a favour of equal value.

Bon blink at the other man for a second. The easy co-operation from the other was not what the Demon Leader had been expecting, more so since the man's curse was entirely Bon's fault. He masked his surprise the same way he often did, with scorn.

"What favour can I possibly grant you that you followers could not Princess?"

At the question Genshu gave Bon a real smile, sad and melancholy. Bon had seen it once before when he had placed his life on the line for a little girl that Bon had not wanted to like.

"Why, Bonten-sama are you selling yourself short? Or are you refuse to agree to a fair trade?" Genshu sounded on the verge of laughter, which Bon knew to be faked, as much of the other was. He shrugged like the other males insult meant little to him.

"Merely curious Genshu-sama. What are you lowering yourself to asking a demon for?" Bon said face and voice still as neutral as when they had began, save the smirk that still resided on his lips.

The other male nodded, making his blonde hair come alive in the soft light.

"I would assume you have things you wish to put in place before you wish me to attempt this, correct? Things like meeting the new blank page and seeing how useful he will be. I too would like to at least meet the boy. Also it will cost no small amount of life for me to do this and I do not want Shishun to be one of them. When you have everything in place, please do create a reason for me to send her far from the shrine without me. I would like for her to at least have a chance at life."

Bon considered the request from all angles. It would by him the time he needed to get the last of his plans into place and the price the other was asking wasn't hard, nor was it particularly out of his way.

"As a show of good faith I will do you one better Genshu-sama. I agree to your terms. In additioni will guarantee that none of the Amaza will offer her FIRST violence, though we do however withhold the right to defend ourselves if need be."

The shocked looked that flashed across the other males face made the promise well worth it. It wasnot often you could surprise someone that could read fate.

"My thanks Bonten-san. Though you had better hope nothing else heard that or it may get around that you are going soft."

Bon nodded like the sound of that and explain his thought to the confused priestess staring confusedly at him.

"It will work to my advantage when making deals with such idiots." With that parting shot the first Speaker, Bonten, leader of the Amaza, one of the three beings of power with the ability to read fate and most powerful demon currently in existence, turned to leave.

As he reached the edge of the clearing again the second Speaker, Genshu, once male now curse priestess to God Teiten, another one of the three beings of power with the ability to read fate and Bon's sworn enemy spoke up.

"Sayanara Bon, and thank you for everything." His piece said Genshu simply vanished in a flash of light.

Bon however stood staring at the spot where his ENEMY had just agreed to die for his plan had stood. After several minutes he close his eyes and called out his wings, swallowing the pain the action gave. He grabbed one of the feather that always came lose and sent it away into the wind with a little spell to make sure the message reach it's intended destination.

"Till the next life, Genshu . . ."

Fin

Ja ne

Kat


End file.
